Panem Online: The Rebels' Chatroom
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Sequel to The Victors' Chatroom! With most of the Victors in District Thirteen and Coin leading the rebellion, Haymitch, Beetee, Gale, Finnick, and others have to find a way to help the Mockingjay be the symbol of the rebellion. Going behind Coin's back they reopen the Panem Online Chatroom. SPOILERS and AU for Mockingjay. Team Peeta fans, sorry in advance.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the Hunger Games, I would have had some slight changes to Mockingjay. Therefore, I added them here :D

A/N: This is the sequel to the Panem Online: The Victors' Chatroom.

* * *

_Beetee woke up sore all over. He groaned before his eyes shot open and he struggled to sit up. Someone was screaming. A young girl. He remembered when Wiress came out of her induced coma after leaving the arena. He was there holding her hand and telling her she was safe as she screamed and tried to attack her caregivers. "PEETA! PEETA!" It was Katniss, not Wiress who was screaming this time. Tears came to Beetee's eyes as he realized that Wiress was gone. Forever. He cried until the sedative administered to him knocked him back out. _

_When he woke up again, he was more alert and less confused. Tears trickled down his cheeks behind his glasses. "Hey." Haymitch said quietly standing by his bed. _

_"Hi." Beetee said. Haymitch put a familiar looking rectangular device on Beetee's blanket. "You still have these?" He asked smiling. _

_"Yup." Haymitch said. "You said you could use them down here in Thirteen." Beetee nodded. "Though the only people who can really use them now are you and I for now." Beetee nodded again as tears streaked down his face. He felt Haymitch's hand on his shoulder. "I know this is terribly insufficient, but I am truly sorry about Wiress." _

_"Thank you." Beetee said softly. "Thank you." Haymitch nodded. _

_"Get some rest." Haymitch said before walking away from Beetee's bed unscrewing a small flask. _

_Programming the iPhone to work in the barracks of District Thirteen gave Beetee something to do and keep his mind off his physical and mental pain. He watched as Katniss was repeatedly taken back to her hospital bed and restrained or knocked out or both. Finnick was mostly in his own world, but he would come by Beetee's bed and chat. He gave a phone to Finnick and Haymitch before he was scheduled for his first meeting with Plutarch, Coin, and other leaders of the rebellion. _

**MissingmyWire**: Hi everyone, this is Beetee. You all had to get new screen names because I had to put up a new network and such... can everyone read this?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Yeah. This is Haymitch.

**WhereisAnnie**: Yeah. This is Finnick.

**MissingmyWire**: [sigh] we have real cheery screen names don't we? (sarcasm)

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Well, Thirteen is quite the cheery place (sarcasm). But hey, the plan worked. Sort of. Mostly. Katniss is here and that's really all Coin and Plutarch want. We've always been her support team.

**WhereisAnnie**: Can Katniss get Annie out of the Capital?

**MissingmyWire**: Eventually the rebels will. Hang in there, Finnick. Just hang in there, buddy. So, I know this originally was a Victors' group, but Gale Hawthorne is willing to help us out. He knows Katniss obviously, so maybe he can help us help her as things progress. What do you think of adding him to the group?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Dunno what Katniss would say, but they keep on having to knock her out, so sure.

**WhereisAnnie**: Ok. Gale understands what it's like to not have his girl :( :( :(

**MissingmyWire**: I'll buzz him now as a matter of fact.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Hi everyone. Gale Hawthorne at your service. OMG, Beetee, have you SEEN the weapons room? OMG! it is SOOOO AH-MAZING! You, Me, and Hay HAVE to blow stuff up together once you're out of the hospital! OMG! I want to go to the Capital and BLOW STUFF UP SOOOOOO BAAAAAD!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Since when did I become 'Hay?' and not Catnip's Drunk Mentor?

**MissingmyWire:** As you can see, Mr. Hawthorne is very excited to begin in weapons design. I will actually help too. I have a meeting in a few hours.

**WhereisAnnie**: Whoa, you're being discharged?!

**MissingmyWire**: Um - no, but they'll wheel me in to the meeting rooms. Wanna come?

**WhereisAnnie**: Um - I have to clear it with my psychiatrist. I sorta flipped out and punched one of the aides this morning, and then someone jabbed me in the shoulder and - um - and - what were we talking about?

**MissingmyWire**: We were talking about - oh dear - Gale in our chat group and such. I'd better get a nap in before my meeting. Chat with you all later!

[end of chat]


	2. Chapter 2

_Katniss groaned and stared into Seam grey eyes looking down at her. "Hey, Catnip." Gale said. Whenever he had breaks between military training or other duties, he was with Katniss in the hospital. Katniss began crying as she focused on Gale's face. _

_"PEETA! PEETA!" She wailed. Gale tried not to sigh too audibly._

_"Catnip - you're in District Thirteen." Gale said. "You're safe." Gale sighed and checked his phone again. Katniss stopped crying and stared at Gale._

_"Gale, where did you get that?" Katniss asked._

_"Haymitch." Katniss began yelling obscenities about Haymitch and pulling on her restraints. "Catnip - hey - calm down, Catnip - you just have to show us you're ready to talk with us again."_

_"I - they - have they - said anything about - Peeta?" Katniss gasped._

_"No." Gale muttered. Katniss broke down into another round of sobbing. "Katniss, do you want to chat with them?" Katniss nodded._

**WeaponsRawesome**: Hey guys!

**MissingmyWire**: Hi. You have a question, son?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Can you add Catnip - um - Katniss to our group?

**MissingmyWire**: Ask her if she wants her old screen name or choose a new one.

_"Catnip, do you want your old screen name or a new one?" Katniss shrugged. "I'll just choose one for you, ok?" Katniss shrugged. "Do you want to be Catnip?" Katniss hissed at him. "Ok - fine. Do you want to be Big Sis? Like Prim's big sis?" Katniss nodded. _

**BigSis**: Hi everyone, This is Katniss on her temporary screen name. Ok - Gale typing for Katniss.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: BigSis?

**WeaponsRawesome**: What!? That's all I could think of!

**MissingmyWire**: Oh, hey, Gale, could you send Alex the aide over here after he's done with Katniss?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah, what's up?

**MissingmyWire**: I gotta use the bedpan like nobody's business! It's faster than pushing the call light, waiting for the front desk to answer it, yeah...

**NeverMentoringEverAgain: **Beetee, that is NOBODY'S business!

**WhereisAnnie**: Speaking of the hospital, anyone else on anti-aggression meds get hallucinations? Like right now, I see purple jellyfish ALL OVER my blanket! It's so weird! and I try to catch them but I can't and they smell like some sort of berries.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Do they smell like nightlock?

**WhereisAnnie**: Huh?

**MissingmyWire**: Um - yeah - anyway, I'm back! Welcome back, Katniss!

**BigSis**: Peeta. Where's Peeta?

**MissingmyWire**: We have no idea, dear.

**BigSis**: PEETA! PEETA! PEETA!

**WhereisAnnie:** Gale, why are you typing it when the whole Victors' unit can hear her? **  
**

**WeaponsRawesome**: I'm typing verbatim whatever she says in this chat. Hey, Catnip, do you have any other questions?

**BigSis**: PEETA!

**MissingmyWire**: Catnip? You mean Katniss?

**WeaponsRawesome: **Oh right - that was my nickname for her back in Twelve.

**WhereisAnnie**: Has anyone tried dolphin nip? Annie dared me once and Mags just laughed her little old toosh off as I ran around the beach - hey - Beetee? Any news on Annie? ANNIE!?

**MissingmyWire**: Aaaaand those two victors are now heavily sedated indefinitely. Anything you three want to talk about, Gale and Haymitch?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Coin really wants her Mockingjay. She doesn't care if she has to be on 20 different psych meds to act "normal." Beetee, I know you're hanging out with the nerds most of the time and only sleeping at the hospital, but if you and Gale would try and get through to Katniss...

**MissingmyWire**: I actually have a counselor I talk to about - sniff - my - sweetie -

**WeaponsRawesome**: Sorry Beetee. I lost my dad, so losing people blows. Yeah, I can talk to Catnip, try to bring her around.

**MissingmyWire**: Until next time then.

[end of chat]


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss sat in the Hovercraft. She rode in silence with Gale beside her. They touched down in the ruins of District 12. Gale disembarked and stood there with his arms crossed as Katniss poked around. He sighed and thankfully his iPhone buzzed. _

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Sorry, Gale.

**WeaponsRawesome**: If it keeps Catnip sane (sort of), I'm cool with coming back. She's just poking around here anyway.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: BTW, awesome job with getting most of the Seam outta there. Good thing you all were close the fence. Damn, boy, you have muscles if you can pull the fence down!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah. Thanks? It helps that we have miners who are pretty ripped.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: Plutarch says we have an hour.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Great. Maybe this will give Catnip some closure so she can think about being the Mockingjay.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: Maybe this will piss her off enough to remember that she hates the Capital. And then she'll want to be the Mockingjay to piss them off in return.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah, she already hates them. They have Bread Boy. She only freaks out about it several times a day. Ugh. Excuse me while I throw up.

**NerdonWheels: **I sure hope she decides to be Mockingjay. I just got done testing her new weapons.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Beetee! Hey, you changed your name, man!

**NerdonWheels**: Yeah. Aurelius said I should. Where are you guys?

**NeverMentoringAgain: **District 12 - erm - what's left of it.

**NerdonWheels:** Per Katniss' request?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah - great. Hold on - she's headed to Victor's Village. Aand she's back with her hunting bag - and - WTF, it's wiggling!? Oh - it's the cat.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: I thought she hated that cat.

**WeaponsRawesome**: She does. Her sister loves it though. She loves her sister. Do the math.

**NerdonWheels**: That's not math, it's more of a logical conclusion riddle.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: NERD! Okay, we're outta here.

**NerdonWheels: **Ok, I'll just roll on down to Command. Oh hey - Katniss might wanna watch the Capital broadcast.

**NeverMentoringAgain**: Is Peeta on?

**NerdonWheels:** Yes, as a matter of fact

[end chat]

_"What the Hell, Gale?" Haymitch yelled as he realized Gale had signed off and grabbed Haymitch's phone and signed him off as well. _

_"Do you want - " Gale pointed to Katniss who was staring out the window ignoring everyone. She kicked her hunting bag whenever Buttercup made any sort of noise. "To freak out?" _

_"No." Haymitch grumbled. "You're right." They all rode back to District Thirteen in silence. "This is going to be a long revolution." Haymitch muttered as he watched Gale and Katniss disembark. Gale reached for her hand earning him a hard slap and kick. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The rebels and most of the victors were gathered in Command. "PEETA!" Katniss gasped as the television showed Peeta siting next to Caesar Flickerman. Gale and Haymitch exchanged glances as Katniss pressed her hands to the glass and drank in Peeta's image._

_"Gag - me - with - a - spoon." Gale muttered. Haymitch passed Gale a flask. "Thanks." They watched Peeta's interview with interest, though not for the same reasons Katniss was interested. After the broadcast, Katniss escaped Command to hide out somewhere. Gale offered to find her. Two hours later, he was in his compartment when his iPhone buzzed._

**NerdonWheels**: Well, Katniss made quite an exit there.

**WeaponRawesome:** Yeah. Tell me about it!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Boggs got your communicuff.

**NerdonWheels**: and a knuckle sandwich ;)

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yup and yup. I think Katniss is going to do it.

**NerdonWheels**: Become our Mockingjay?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Mock - YEAH - ingjay - YEAH! Mockingjay don't sing...YEAH!

**WeaponsRawesome: **Haymitch, dude, you really DON'T need to sing that. I think half the hallway heard you.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: This is the DISTRICT 12 hallway, son! DISTRICT TWELVE!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Haymitch, where did you get enough alcohol to get drunk?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Ask no questions tell no lies and just do with what Madame President Coin wants, boy!

**NerdonWheels**: Gale, do you think Katniss will be stable enough to have an iPhone?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Katniss is gonna make bread-boy put his bread in her oven when we get him back AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[NeverMentoringEverAgain blocked by admin: NerdonWheels]

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Gale?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Sorry. Haymitch made me throw up in my mouth a little. Um, let's let her make the official announcement of her being mockingjay and then we can go from there. I can talk to her. I think we're on talking terms again now **YAY!** Oh, and hey, are we still working in Weapons tomorrow? I'M SO PUMPED HECK YEAH! OH YEAH! HECK YEAH!

**NerdonWheels**: Yeah. I plan on unveiling both your bows at the same time so both of you get the 'wow' factor. I can show you some features I added to a standard rifle that you'd probably appreciate.

**WeaponsRawesome**: YEAH! Dude! remember when we were shooting and you forgot to put the brakes on your chair? Because I laughed so hard I think the surrounding districts heard me.

**NerdonWheels:** I do remember and I'm not as amused about that moment as you clearly are...

**WeaponsRawesome**: HA! Oh well - I better let you get some rest. See ya in the WEAPONS ROOM TOMORROW!

**NerdonWheels**: Good night, Gale.

[end chat session]

* * *

A/N: Bonus points to anyone who got the movie reference from one of Haymitch's lines.


	5. Chapter 5

_Katniss...ahem...The Mockingjay stood in her outfit meticulously designed by Cinna and stared into the camera as Fluvia, Cressida, Castor, and Pollux tweaked the scenery for the filming of her first propoganda spot or propo. Haymitch, Beetee, Gale, Plutarch, and Coin were watching from a one way mirror. Unbeknownst to Coin and Plutarch, Haymitch, Beetee, and Gale were chatting away to each other on their iPhones. _

**WeaponsRawesome**: OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT KATNISS! LOOK AT MY CATNIP!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: What else do ya *think* we're doin' son?

**WeaponsRawesome**: She looks so bada$$ though! AND SO HOT AND SO MIIINE!

**WhereisAnnie**: Hey, I wanna see!

**NerdonWheels:** Finnick, you have to get clearance to leave the hospital - wait a minute...

**WhereisAnnie**: I still have access to the chat room... right?

**NerdonWheels**: Oh yeah. I guess I should catch you up to speed. Katiss is our Mockingjay. She's doing propoganda segments

**WeaponsRawesome:** In her AWESOME UNIFORM where she showcases just how AWESOMELY AMAZINGLY BADA$$ SHE IS! Breadboy doesn't even come close to matching her awesome... Y'ALL HEAR ME? KATNISS IS AAAHMAAAZIIINGGG!

**NerdonWheels: **Yes, what Mr. Hawthorne said - and I am hacking into the Capitol's broadcast system for said propos to be seen by the rest of the country.

**WhereisAnnie**: Beetee, can you hack into the Captol and get Annie? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASEE? PLEASE, BEETEE, PLEASE! I can't STAND it without her! Streaking through the hospital units doesn't even give me the pleasure like streaking through D4 did oh so long ago because Annie is not there to lay eyes on my hotness and hot manliness...

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: OhKay - Finnick - way way WAY too much information. Oh kay. I think she's gonna speak.

_The room went silent as Katniss recited her lines she was supposed to say. Gale groaned inwardly. His hunting partner wouldn't be able to show her amazingness on stage. No, she needed her arrows in hand and her sights sets on a mission. Beetee went back to thinking about how he could hack into the system, and Haymitch bit his lip to keep from laughing as Coin and Plutarch were whispering to each other._

**WeaponsRawesome**: and Katniss can be SO MUCH MORE AWESOME *NOT* like this!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain: ** Which is why I'm gonna say something. Hey, Beetee, how do ya call into the room? I need four shots before I even try and figure out all these damn buttons on the counter!

**NerdonWheels: **Red button that has the microphone icon on it.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Red button - aha!

_"And that my friends is how you lose a revolution." Haymitch said into the microphone. Everyone chuckled, but stopped quickly at the scowl on Katniss' face. _

**WeaponsRawesome: **Hahaha! Oh, Catnip doesn't like that you're here, Haymitch.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Too bad. I'm going in there.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Ok, she'll yell at you, but be thankful she doesn't have her bow :D

**NerdonWheels: **Ok, you guys can sort it out. I'm headed back to the computer room! HTML MAKES ME ROTFLOL!

**WeaponsRawesome:** What did Beetee just say?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Something in nerd.

[end chat session]


	6. Chapter 6

_Katniss was relaxing in her compartment watching Prim play with Buttercup. "Buttercup, you're such a good boy! I love you! aaaaaw!" Prim giggled. She held up the ribbon that was around his neck for him to bat. Prim tossed the ribbon aside. When Buttercup jumped up, she caught him mid air before they rubbed their noses together. Prim giggled as Buttercup licked her nose. "Katniss! Wanna play with Buttercup?" _

_"No." Katniss muttered from her bunk. "I hate him, remember?" She asked sullenly. _

_"Aaw, Kat, now Buttercup's sad." Prim frowned mimikcing the frown on Buttercup's face before flipping him over on his back. Prim blew raspberries on Buttercup's stomach causing him to purr loudly. The doorbell rang. Prim scooped up her cat and looked out the peephole. "Everdeen residence!" Prim said cheerfully as she opened the door. _

_"Heya, Prim." Haymitch said. "Is your sister available?" _

_"What?" Katniss muttered clearly annoyed from the top bunk. _

_"Surprise, sweetheart." Haymitch said handing Katniss an iPhone. "Us victors plus Gale have one. Welcome to the club." Prim walked him to the door and he left their compartment. _

_Katniss signed in as her phone rang. She ignored Prim who went back to playing with the cat as a new chat session started._

**ReluctantMockinjay:** Hi.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Hey, sweetheart.

**WeaponsRawesome**: CATNIIP! You looked sooo bada$$ in your suit, girl! OH MAN, I'd hunt with you for DAYS in it! Oh man - OH MAN! **DROOL**

**NerdonWheels**: Welcome once again, Katniss!

**WhereisAnnie**: Hey, Katniss. I know it's hard to be cheerful when the one you love is not with you :(

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Thanks, Finnick. That means a lot.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Hey, who has two thumbs and is in District Thirteen AND STILL THINKS his hunting partner is AWESOME... ***THIS GUY***

**NerdonWheels**: Gale, son, maybe when her hurt is not so raw, she will appreciate your humor.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Gale, DON'T KICK THE WALL! Prim is all upset because her friggin' hairball is frightened now!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Sorry, Catnip!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Ok, so are we all on here because we don't want Coin to know we don't completely trust her?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Exactly, sweetheart.

**NerdonWheels**: We know she has us all under her thumb and of course are wary of that fact. We also know that she would like nothing better than to oust Snow, therefore we all have a common goal.

**WhereisAnnie**: With the sub goals of getting Peeta and Annie to D13 also. Oh yeah, and Jo.

**NerdonWheels**: We're working on it, Finnick. And Katniss. Don't worry. Actually, we're hoping you, Katniss, can do some propos that we can air and while THOSE are airing, we slip in, grab the remaining rebel-Victors and bring them to D13. At some point. Not tomorrow - just - sometime.

**WhereisAnnie: **AND THEN ANNIE AND I CAN MAKE SOME HOTT HOTT SWIMMER BABIES!

**WeaponsRawesome:** As handsome as you probably are not in a hospital gown, Finnick, I really really don't want to picture that.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: So... I should just shut my mouth and do the propos?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah, and we - I - um - Hay and I were thinking that you could actually be in the action, you know? Because REMEMBER THOSE AWESOME WEAPONS BEETEE SHOWED US? I don't know about you, my epic hunting partner, but **I** am more than stoked to use my bow and arrows, and I can't wait to lay eyes on you as you stand in all your awesomeness and blow some Capitol stuff to smithereens with your arrows! HOLY CRAP! I LOVE BEETEE'S WEAPONS!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Thanks Gale. Yeah. We can bring up that idea tomorrow.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Oh good! Haha, So I can say that your performance totally sucked today and you won't claw my face off! YES! One for me! Good idea!

**WhereisAnnie:** Can I come?

**NerdonWheels**: No, you're coming with me to test your new trident.

**WhereisAnnie: **TRIDENT! WOOO HOOO!

[WhereisAnnie blocked by admin: NerdonWheels]

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Beetee, are you really going to give Finnick a trident? He's not the most stable guy at the moment.

**NerdonWheels:** No. It was a distraction to keep him from trying to go with Katniss and Gale to shoot a propo!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Smart, Beetee (sarcasm)

**NerdonWheels:** What, it was either that or tell him that Coin was hosting a speedo fashion show in the Collective! Ok, guys, Coin can actually monitor the WiFi usage (er... can order me to pull it up) and we can't be on here past the District Thirteen bed-time. So, good night everyone!

[end of chat session]


	7. Chapter 7

_Gale and Katniss were in the weapons room with Beetee. "Here you are, son." Beetee said handing Gale his militarized bow. "Ooooh!" Gale sighed running his hand along the curve of the instrument. Katniss took her bow and she handed Gale his quivers as she slung hers around her shoulders. "Catnip! Are you ready to blow stuff up?" Gale asked excitedly bouncing up and down. _

_"If necessary, Gale." Katniss muttered glaring at him. _

_"Catnip? Where's the excitement from my hunter-girl?" Gale whined. Beetee quickly turned a laugh into a cough. _

_"I'm ON DISPLAY AGAIN, GALE! What do you THINK I feel?" She shouted. "Peeta would understand." She said mournfully before Gale's expression hardened. He looked at the box of grenades intently while cracking his knuckles. _

_"Ahem." Beetee cleared his throat. "I believe Plutarch and the others are ready in the hovercraft." he said ushering them quickly out of the weapons room. "Good luck, both of you." He said smiling. _

_"Beetee, with this thing, I'm not concerned." Gale said flashing his bow again. "And Catnip will do awesome." The Mockingjay kicked him in the shin before they made their way to the hangar where Plutarch and Boggs were waiting. Once they were all in the air, Haymitch and Beetee began to chat. _

**NerdonWheels**: Well, Gale is certainly excited about this mission.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain: **I just hope Katniss doesn't do anything ridiculous.

**NerdonWheels**: I have faith in her judgement. After all, she watched over my dear Wiress and myself in the arena. She did seem a bit upset that Gale doesn't understand the pressure she's under as she believes Peeta would.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: [gag]. Those kids going on about their drama make me want a drink. You gave the kids bow and arrows.

**NerdonWheels**: explosive tipped and incinerary tipped arrows, yes. And Gale has quite the get up on his bow.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Yes, he's been talking about it for ten minutes. Katniss is being pouty. Oh, I have her mic'ed up so I can talk to her on the ground. She's not too pleased. How are my - uh - alternate monitoring devices looking?

**NerdonWheels**: Good. The helmet device will be complete and I'm working on that subdermal chip, though I think that's a bit overboard.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: You've never mentored Katniss.

**NerdonWheels**: Point taken.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Well, we touched down in District 8. We can all chat once the kids are back on the craft.

_Katniss and Gale exited the craft with the camera crew and Boggs. Haymitch watched as they visited the hospital in Eight. Suddenly they saw hovercraft from the Capitol coming toward the building. Haymitch called to Katniss but to no avail. _

__**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Aw dang it! Katniss just pulled out her earpiece!

**NerdonWheels: **What's going on down there?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Gale and Katniss are helping the rebels shoot down the Capitol crafts.

**NerdonWheels**: Ooh! Good! How are those bows and arrows working for them?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: BEETEE VOLTS TESLA! I DO NOT WANT THE MOCKINGJAY BLOWN UP ON HER FIRST DAY ON THE JOB!

**NerdonWheels: **She'll do fine.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Ok, they're coming back. Gale's fine, Katniss is hurt - bad head bump, but nothing the hospital can't fix by tomorrow. Your weapons did fine, Volts. Meet me back in Command. And bring drinks.

**NerdonWheels**: I'll finish writing this code for the computer breach and I'll be right there. TTYL!

[end of chat session]


	8. Chapter 8

_Katniss groaned and stared at the 'head-shackle' that Haymitch had put back on her bed. She had shooed Haymitch out of the room under the pretense that she was about to be sick on him. Gale unfortunately, bore the brunt of her lunch making a third appearance. He had cleaned himself off and then handed Katniss her iPhone as it was buzzing. _

**NerdonWheels**: Hey everyone! I was looking at the raw footage the camera crew is editing, and Gale and Katniss looked really good! No doubt it was intense for all involved, but great job!

**WeaponsRawesome**: OMG! OMG! OMG! THAT BOW WAS SUPER FREAKING AMAZING AND EPIC! OMG! CATNIP WAS SO EPIC IN HER MOCKINGJAY SUIT! OMG! ***I LOVE BLOWING UP CAPITOL STUFF!*** When the explosive arrows hit the crafts I was like HEEEEEELLL YEEEEEAAAAH! **OOOH YEAH!** I wanna blow more stuff up again!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Yeah - sucks about the hospital. Ow, my head. Sucks I got injured, but if I took down some planes, so worth it!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: And on the NEXT mission, our little Mockingjay will be protected from further head injury by her ingenous communication device, WON'T YOU, sweetheart?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: The day I wear the head shackle will be the day you are completely sober and the day hell - I mean - the Capitol freezes over.

**WhereisAnnie**: Aaaw, MAN! Guys, why didn't you invite me? I went down to Command to see my trident, but Coin wouldn't let me in! I even stripped to my speedos! She was NOT impressed? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER ANYWAY? EVERYONE LIKES MY LIME GREEN SPEEDO!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: aaand... I did not want to picture that.

**WeaponsRawesome: **You stripped in front of Coin? That's - brave... or insane.

**NerdonWheels**: It's *insane!* Finnick, you can't go on missions because you don't have psych clearance to leave the hospital yet.

**WhereisAnnie**: Crap. Well - I did go six hours without having to be put in restraints today! GO ME!

**ReluctantMockingjay:** Aaand that ended... about...now.

**NerdonWheels**: What did he do?

**WeaponsRawesome**: He decided to celebrate by streaking the hospital to the staff's displeasure. Holy crap! How does the man maintain his six-pack while being bedridden?!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Does sit-ups in bed? I dunno.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Moving on from Finnick's body... When do you think you'll break into the Capitol broadcast?

**NerdonWheels**: Dunno. Tonight. Yeah. The Capitol is having a special program.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: PEETA! WILL PEETA BE ON? PEETA!

**WeaponsRawesome: **Um... I don't know...

[ReluctantMockingjay blocked by admin: NerdonWheels]

**WeaponsRawesome: **Why did you block Kat?

**NerdonWheels**: Um - because I don't think Peeta will look in his best health during their broadcast.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Oh - gag me - she's gonna freak out.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Exactly, son. Exactly.

**NerdonWheels**: So, we're going to show the propo and then "loose" the signal.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Cool. Hey, wanna go to the shooting range and blow more stuff up? I have training in like fifteen minutes.

**NerdonWheels:** Sure. Haymitch, you got anything else to say?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Five hundred bottles of beer on the wall... five hundred bottles of beer... oh yeah!

**NerdonWheels: **I guess that's it then, folks!

[end chat session]


	9. Chapter 9

_Everyone held their breath as Beetee broke into the national broadcast so the Mockingjay's propo aired in many of the districts. Katniss and Finnick watched it in the hospital wing. "Beetee, cut it off!" Haymitch called as the scene switched to Caesar and Peeta talking. _

_"DAMN!" Gale swore. "GET BREADBOY'S UGLY MUG OFF THE SCREEN!" He kicked a chair over. Boggs shook his head and Gale glowered and stared at the floor of the Command conference room. _

_"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Beetee said hurriedly typing away on a computer. "I think they're almost done. Let's just it roll." _

_"We should actually hear what they say anyway." President Coin said. Gale groaned inwardly. After the short broadcast, everyone was dismissed to their compartments. Predictably, Beetee opened the Panem Online chatroom once he gave everyone enough time to get settled. _

**NerdonWheels:** Hi everyone, I blocked Katniss so we can chat about what to do if she is worried about that particular broadcast.

**WeaponsRawesome:** GAAAAH! CAN I JUST SAY HOW MUCH I F-ING *HATE* BREADBOY? He MESSES CATNIP UP SO BAD when he shows his mug on TV and THAT DRIVES ME F-ING INSANE! Like FOR THE LOVE OF SNOW, I don't CARE if I have to BLOW THAT KID'S HEAD UP along with SNOWS, I SWEAR TO PANEM I WILL!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Gale - boy, you need to chill.

**WhereisAnnie:** Hey guys! did you see Peeta?

[**WhereisAnnie** blocked by admin: **Nerd on Wheels**]

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** DANG IT! Finnick has seen, and I bet you my alcohol that Katniss saw. DAMN!

**WeaponsRawesome:** F PEETA F PEETA F PEETA F -

[**WeaponsRawesome** blocked by admin **NerdonWheels**]

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Man, this chat is getting smaller and smaller! Beetee, roll over to my place, I can crack open a bottle and we can talk, man.

**NerdonWheels:** Thanks, but I haven't drank in a long while, Haymitch. I had to stay sober to care for my dear Wiress for most of our marriage.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Just thought I'd offer. So, what should we do? Finnick and Katniss have probably seen this broadcast in its entirety, yet Boggs, Plutarch, and Coin just want to pretend that Peeta never was broadcast tonight.

**NerdonWheels:** I'm inclined to go along with Plutarch. As much as I would hate to deceive Katniss, I know Plutarch has his reasoning. I will tell Gale when we meet for weapons development tomorrow.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** The Mockingjay and her boy drama gives me a headache like you wouldn't believe. After the revolution, we, my friend, are both getting very very VERY smashed, and I will even invite Boggs and Plutarch. And probably Gale if he ends up being dumped for Peeta.

**NerdonWheels**: Good night, Haymitch.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Yeah.

[end of chat session]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: After an extended period of writer's block regarding this story, we continue! :)

* * *

_Katniss ran into the bomb shelter with Buttercup in tow. She shoved it at Prim and yelled at her 'little duck' before settling into bed. She had a nice talk with her sister before trying to get some sleep. Elsewhere in the bunker, Haymitch was figuring out how to ration a bottle of alcohol, Beetee was settling into his bunk after carefully parking his wheelchair where it would be out of the way. Gale helped his little brothers and sister get settled in their bunks. He debated whether to go over and talk to Katniss, but as she walked by the Everdeens' area, he saw Katniss laying in bed clutching her pearl - the one she got from Peeta. He sighed and reminded himself not to kick the wall. Finnick was with the other patients in the hospital. He had pulled off his gown and streaked the length of the bunker 'to give this place some hott comic relief' but Plutarch had put an end to it very quickly. Katniss was thinking about Peeta when her iPhone buzzed. _

**NerdonWheels: **Hi, I just wanted to check in with everyone to see if you all made it down here. I would check on everyone in person, but my wheelchair is a bit cumbersome down here. _  
_

**ReluctantMockingjay: **I'm here. Had to get PRIM'S HAIRBALL FIRST, but I'm here .

**WeaponsRawesome**: I'm here. I'd rather be using ANTI-AIRCRAFT rocket-launchers to blast the Capitol crafts to BITS, but... I'm here.

**WhereisAnnie**: I'm here. WHY WON'T PLUTARCH LET ME STREAK? I mean - c'mon, everyone's all depressed! They need to see some hottness!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain: **Finnick, for the LAST TIME, no one is as obsessed about your body as you and Annie are. Oh, and Volts, if you know where Coin stashed the alcohol, I'd be much obliged.

**WhereisAnnie**: ANNIE! Ok - breathe - Finnick - breathe - uh - oh - speaking about Annie, any closer in getting her out of the Capitol?

**NerdonWheels**: We're working on it. We're closer then we were a few weeks ago. And Haymitch - I don't know. I still need to ask Coin where a computer is.

**WhereisAnnie: **SWEET! So, I can still work out and keep toned so sometime soon she can see my hottness?

**NerdonWheels**: Yes. Um - anyone have any other questions?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Peeta?

**WeaponsRawesome**: *Gag*

**ReluctantMockingjay**: SHUT UP, GALE!

**Nerdonwheels:** Um - we're working on that too. Ok, the bombs are falling pretty regularly so they're turning off the wifi. We'll chat soon, ok?

[end chat session]


	11. Chapter 11

_Katniss looked around at the bombed out buildings of District Thirteen that were covered with the repugnant genetically altered flowers. She gulped and tried to say her lines for the propo. Instead she burst out crying. Finnick soon followed in a similar meltdown. They were both carried to the hospital wing where Dr. Aurelius pumped them full of sedatives. Once they were conscious, Beetee came by their beds and handed them their iPhones. Meanwhile, Haymitch was in his compartment chugging down a whole bottle of alcohol and Gale had spent nearly the whole day at the shooting range. Beetee started a chat while he was in the computer room._

**NerdonWheels**: So, first of all, Katniss, and Finnick, how are you two doing?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Tired.

**WhereisAnnie**: At least I'm not hallucinating Spongebob Squarepants. Dr. A had to change that med.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Seriously, Catnip, you're gonna be blowing up Capitol stuff with ME soon! You don't have to flip out.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: THEY'RE GONNA KILL PEETA BECAUSE OF OUR PROPO, GALE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?

**WhereisAnnie**: Wow - Katniss beat me to getting restrained first. GO ME!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Boy, you better not be streaking the hospital!

**WhereisAnnie**: Nope - I grabbed Katniss's iPhone and hurried back to my bed where I'm just kicking it with BLANKETS OFF and NOTHING ON!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Ok, Finnick. One day we were going to have a ripped man contest. You and me, man. Military body versus Victor!

**NerdonWheels**: Um - guys - as much as that would entertain you young bucks, that's NOT what I want to talk about. We have to figure out what to do about Katniss as she's really not doing well. We have to get Peeta and co.

**WhereisAnnie**: BEETEE! DUDE, YOU'RE GETTING ANNIE! WOOOOOO! I'M A HAPPY HOTT MAN, YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Gonna work out for your 'hot swimmer girl, Finnick?'

**WhereisAnnie**: YES! If I wasn't on 3 times as much sedative, I'd be dancing around showing OFF MY HOTTNESS!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Ok, Volts. How do you suggest we break into the Capitol?

**NerdonWheels**: I'm going to meet with Boggs to figure stuff out. But, I want to break in with a propo.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: You can't use this last one.

**NerdonWheels**: Well, Katniss can't really give us any ideas now, but I was wondering what you thought, Finnick.

**WhereisAnnie**: YES! Actually, I had a whole dance routine I'd do in District Four for bachelorette parties and stuff! I have aerobics DVDs, dance DVDs, Zumba DVDs, and -

**NerdonWheels**: Ok. I get the point. Good. That works.

**WhereisAnnie**: I can tell people Capitol secrets in between numbers! OH YEAH! If my hottness helps get Annie back, I'm down for ANYTHING! I'm so glad I have my favorite speedos down here!

**WeaponsRawesome:** Beetee, I want to talk to Boggs. Maybe if I rescued Breadboy, Katniss will FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! And I JUST WANT TO BLOW UP SOME CAPITOL STUFF!

**NerdonWheels:** You're in.

**WeaponsRawesome:** AAAW YEAH!

**NerdonWheels:** Any thoughts for you, Haymitch?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain:** Huh? Where's Coin's stash? Damn, I only have two more bottles in here!

**NerdonWheels:** Well, I'll tell the camera crew that you'll do a propo, Finnick. Gale, come with me to Command in the morning. Tell Katniss that I hope she feels better soon. Good night everyone.

[end of chat session]


	12. Chapter 12

_"Ok!" Finnick called. "Hit the Sexy Playlist!" Castor pushed a button and Pollux gave Finnick a thumbs up. The song, "I'm too sexy" came on and Finnick began dancing in his tight but nondescript grey District Thirteen outfit. He began stripping and was left in his speedos. Pollux laughed and covered Cressida's eyes playfully. "Good morning, Capitol of Panem!" Finnick called. He shook his hips and blew kisses to the crowd. "I not only bring you my hotness, I bring you - secrets!" Finnick paused to relay some secrets about the Capitol. "Now, enough of my jibber-jabber - NEXT SONG!" Castor hit the play button on the computer and Finnick began dancing. After five songs with a few minutes of talking in between, Finnick did a backflip and shed his speedo in the same motion. LMFAO's "Sexy and I know it" began playing. Finnick was dancing very seductively while being very naked. Cressida was trying not to laugh while Pollux and Castor filmed while exchanging awkward glances at each other. _

_"It's a wrap." Cressida called. "Finnick - get dressed. You did well." Finnick pulled his clothes on and went back to his compartment. Pollux walked in front of Cressida and struck a ridiculous pose before taking off his full body camera suit. "Pollux!" Cressida laughed. "You're not Finnick!" His face fell. "I - I mean - you're - cute - but - keep your clothes on." _

_"Nice try, little bro!" Castor chuckled. Pollux snorted and flipped Castor off while making a funny face. "Ok, guys, let's edit this bad boy and send it to the nerds!" _

_They filmed Katniss where she simply sat and discussed her life with Cressida. The propos were ready for the rescue mission. _

_Katniss and Finnick stood in the back of the computer room watching Beetee work his technology crew. They had their iPhones and were chatting with Haymitch while watching Beetee maintain Finnick's propo on the national airwaves. _

__**WhereisAnnie**: HOLY MOTHER OF PANEM! I'M HOTT! KATNISS, LOOK!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: I'm looking hold on - OH MY GOD, FINNICK! You're butt naked on national TV!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Unfortunately.

**WhereisAnnie**: GUYS! What the heck?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Boggs radioed back saying Gale was doing well in case you were wondering, sweetheart.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Thanks, Haymitch. Peeta?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Gale will get him for you.

**WhereisAnnie**: Annie?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Soon, Finnick. Hold your junk.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Well, Volts told everyone that they were either out or dead. Crap. Now what?

**WhereisAnnie**: I'm kicking it in the hummingbird room, wanna come with, Katniss?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Sure. Haymitch?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: I got my bottle in my place.

**WhereisAnnie**: Ok. Well, buzz us with info.

[end of chat]


	13. Chapter 13

_The rescue team and the returning Victors all reunited with the rest of the rebellion in the hospital. Katniss waved at Gale who was getting his shoulder treated in an examining room before hurrying toward Peeta's room. Finnick had ripped off his clothing and ran toward Annie when he saw her. "ANNIE! MY HOT HOT SWIMMER GIRL!" He screamed before launching himself into her arms. She laughed. _

_"Finnick - how long have you been wearing that speedo?" Annie asked sniffing the air. _

_"I never knew when you'd get to see me in it, baby!" Finnick said grinning. Annie giggled. They hurried to an empty bed. Annie closed the curtains several seconds before Finnick's speedo flew over the curtain rod and into the hallway. _

_"Peeta?" Katniss asked. Peeta looked at her. "Oh - Peeta -" She gasped as she went to hug him. Thirty frantic seconds later, Prim and a few others were carrying her on a backboard to get a CT scan of her neck that was now immobilized by a plastic neck-brace. Peeta was being held back by Boggs and a few other strong men. She woke up in a hospital bed, her neck aching and Prim demanding to know what was going on. Her iPhone buzzed and she answered it reluctantly. _

**NerdonWheels**: Hey, Katniss. I heard what happened. I'm really really sorry about all of this.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Ow. OW!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yeah. OW! Dude, my shoulder hurts like a mother- but I'll live. At least I'M still here. Hint hint.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: PEETA IS HIJACKED! WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Well, the Capitol had him in their clutches for several long weeks. What did you expect, sweetheart?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: HAYMITCH SHUT THE SNOW UP AND DIE OF THE WORST HANGOVER EVER!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Sweetheart, I haven't had a hangover for a very long while.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Dude, you haven't been SOBER for a very long while.

**NerdonWheels**: Um - guys - we're sort of straying off track here. Does ANYONE have any ideas now?

**ReluctantMockinjay**: We HAVE to help PEETA!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Just keep him permanently sedated.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: That DOES NOT HELP, GALE!

**WeaponsRawesome**: well WHAT ELSE CAN HE DO? He tried to strangle THE MOCKINGJAY.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Oh, is THAT ALL I AM TO YOU, *SOLDIER HAWTHORNE?*

**WeaponsRawesome**: NO! I'm just saying we have a war to fight, Capitol infrastructure to bomb and propos to run. Let's sedate Peeta - you know - keep him comfortable - but sedate him - and deal with him once we have a brand-new Panem! Oh, and if you join me with Volt's weapons he's made for us, this war will be so much more epic and end much faster!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: UUUGH!

**Hott4Annie**: Oh - hey guys!

**NerdonWheels**: nice of you to join us, Finnick.

**Hott4Annie**: Yeah, Annie and I were catching up on stuff.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Like making out.

**Hott4Annie**: HEY! The CURTAIN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DRAWN!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Finnick, when you scream, "Ride me like Shamu, baby!" so loud that half the hospital hears, the curtain really looses its necessity.

**Hott4Annie**: Point taken. Oh, Hi, Katniss. Um - I heard you're back in the hospital. Bummer!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Peeta's hijacked and we NEED TO HELP HIM!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Well, if one of us comes to chat with Peeta and accidentally on purpose has a live grenade in his pocket, and if Peeta becomes violent, if said person with the grenade accidentally on purpose drops it and _conveniently _pulls the pin out in the process, our problem will be solved.

**NerdonWheels**: Hawthorne, you are NOT killing Peeta.

**WeaponsRawesome**: But he won't have to suffer anymore.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: BUT I WILL!

**WeaponsRawesome**: No you WON'T because I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU like I had been for SO MANY YEARS, CATNIP!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: *gag*

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Ok. Well, we'll take a quick break from propos to at least think of SOMETHING, but all of you have to help us brainstorm, ok?

**NerdonWheels**: Sounds good, Haymitch. We'll all talk again soon.

[end chat session]


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss, Gale, and Beetee were sitting in a conference room in District Two with other members of the rebellion. They had left District Thirteen after Katniss couldn't handle being in the same vicinity as her hijacked star crossed lover. Gale had left with Beetee to help him with weapons work. They promised they would update Haymitch, Finnick, and Johanna about their progress. Johanna was still recovering in the hospital, but Beetee had given her an iPhone before he left. Katniss, Gale, and Beetee were taking a break from a strategy meeting to connect with the rest of the team.

**NerdonWheels**: Greetings everyone! Beetee here!

**WeaponsRawesome:** WE'RE GONNA DO IT! WE'RE GONNA BUST SNOW'S NUTS! HELL YEAH!

**Hott4Annie**: Gale, it doesn't take much to bust those shrivel prunes, bro!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: EW! FINNICK! How do you - no - NO - DO NOT EVER TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THIS ABOUT OUR DICTATOR IN CHIEF!

**AxetheCapitol**: The Capitol made Finnick do every high official once he hit the tender age of 18, brainless!

**Hott4Annie**: JO! That was supposed to be a SECRET!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: How do we always manage to talk about Finnick's body?

**NerdonWheels**: Well - technically we were talking about where his body was -

**Hott4Annie**: Annie think mine are as firm as a dolphin's behind BTW!

**AxetheCapitol**: [barf]

**WeaponsRawesome**: I wish The Mockingjay could say the same thing about me! _OH GOD - OW - OH - SHE JUST KICKED ME! _

**ReluctantMockingjay**: GALE! I'M _RIGHT HERE!_ YOU'D _BETTER_ BE GLAD THAT I'M NOT ARMED! _  
_

**NerdonWheels**: With her accuracy, she could've taken out both your twins, Gale.

**AxetheCapitol**: BRAINLESS! GALE, FINNICK, AND VOLTS! SHUT UP ABOUT MAN PARTS! We have a REVOLUTION TO FIGHT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GALE?

**WeaponsRawesome**: The Nut! The militarized mountain here in Two! Volts and I are taking that baby DOWN!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: He's going to blow up a bunch of miners :(

**NerdonWheels**: Actually, he's going to trigger landslides trapping many of them in the mountain, but we will leave an exit per The Mockingjay's request.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: YES, because GALE SEEMS TO HAVE FORGOTTEN that OUR FATHERS were killed in a mine explosion!

**Hott4Annie**: Wait - you guys are both related? Brother from another m -

**ReluctantMockingjay**: NO, FINNICK! HELL NO! Our fathers worked in the SAME MINE and we both happen to live in the Seam - or - did... Finnick, FOCUS!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Where are you BTW, Finnick?

**Hott4Annie**: My compartment playing Annie versus Mr. EEL!

**NerdonWheels**: Is it related to the game we used to play called Wiress versus Mr. Extension Cord?

**AxetheCapitol**: VOLTS SHUT UP! Oh my god - oh my brain - OH GOD, MENTAL IMAGE!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: ANYWAYS, you GUYS! After GALE AND BEETEE blow up some miners and they die horrible deaths like my father and Gale's (DIFFERENT) father did, what does Plutarch have in mind?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: He'll see. If all goes well, we're going to invade the Capitol!

**AxetheCapitol**: HELL YES BRING IT, SNOW!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Oh, and heads up, Katniss, Jo, and Finnick, you guys might be in a unit together if we get to ground fighting in the Capitol.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Ok. I'll train here in Two.

**AxetheCapitol**: Yay, Just let me have my axe.

**Hott4Annie**: Do I have to train? I mean - my muscles are SOLID! Just ask Annie!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Yes, Finnick.

**Hott4Annie**: Annie and I find ways to exercise in our compartment...

**AxetheCapitol**: Yes, but um - you won't be bringing down the Capitol with the sole use of - uh - "Mr. EEL!"

**Hott4Annie**: Darn.

**NerdonWheels**: Well, we're needed back in the strategy room. Catch you all later! We'll chat right before the missiion!

[end of chat]


	15. Chapter 15

_Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Boggs, Haymitch, Plutarch, and all the other important leaders in the rebellion were watching the destruction of The Nut as it happened live on Panem National News. Beetee was hacking into the Capitol's broadcast to have the attack air in the Capitol itself. "YEAH! HELL YEAH!" Johanna cheered as avalanches of stone ran down the mountain. _

_"Soldier Hawthorne certainly knows his stuff." Boggs commented. Everyone nodded. "What is The Mockingjay doing?" _

_"Talking to the crowd." Finnick responded. _

_"We know that, brainless!" Johanna shot back. _

_"Sssh! This could be a really great PR moment for her!" Plutarch called. The room fell silent as Katniss pleaded with one of the District 2 citizens that she sympathized with her as a fellow miner. Everyone cringed as she got shot in the chest. _

_"Not again!" Haymitch groaned. "Damn it! Boggs, pass me my bottle!" To everyone's surprise, Boggs pulled out a dark amber colored bottle and took the cap off. "Thanks!" Haymitch chugged on the liquid and belched. Everyone dispersed to watch reruns of the propo as Katniss, Beetee, and Gale began their travels back to Thirteen. _

_Once Katniss was conscious, she looked over at Johanna who was borrowing her morphine drip. "Ow." Katnisss groaned. _

_"You're spleenless, brainless." Johanna remarked. _

_"Johanna! I need that!" Katniss yelped looking at the end of her IV drip. Johanna unhooked the tube from her own medicine port inserted near her clavicle and jammed it back into Katniss' IV port inserted into her forearm. Johanna shoved Katniss' iPhone into her hands before answering her own. _

**WeaponsRawesome**: YES! HELL YES! We did it! DISTRICT TWO IS OURS, BABY! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER!

**AxetheCapitol**: Ever? (sarcasm)

**WeaponsRawesome**: Well, the best day ever will be when I marry our Mockingjay, but until that happens, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

**NerdonWheels**: Yes, Mr. Hawthorne found a rather ingenious way to take down the Nut.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: and killed people in a horrible mining accident. You know, Peeta would never do something like that :(

**WeaponsRawesome**: Peeta would set the inside of the mountain on fire and then bake epic amounts of bread. :D HAHAHAHAHA - OH HELL YES, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

**RelucatantMockingjay**: GALE, that is NOT FUNNY!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: You two BEST NOT START, I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH ALCOHOL TO DEAL WITH YOU TWO!

**AxetheCapitol**: If Brainless wasn't spleenless, she'd beat you up, Hawthorne.

**Hott4Annie**: Katniss - no offense or anything - but every time you come back from a mission, you're hurt.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Nope, didn't come from ME this time, sweetheart.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: I go because they make me.

**NerdonWheels**: Um - well, you *are* the Mockingjay. Finnick, I might be able to interest you in a mission. I really did make a trident for you.

**AxetheCapitol**: Well, he just has to get off of Annie long enough -

**WeaponsRawesome**: EW! JUST - EW - DON'T START!

**AxetheCapitol**: Yeah, like you never want Katniss to *ever* jump your muscles, Gale.

**WeaponsRawesome**: JO! Beetee, when can I blow up more stuff?

**NerdonWheels**: Good question. Who wants to invade the Capitol?

**WeaponsRawesome**: WOO ME OH YES! BRING IT SNOW! BRING IT!

**Hott4Annie**: I will if Annie lets me.

**AxetheCapitol**: Finnick, you want to risk getting your junk blown off?

**Hott4Annie**: Jo, it's NOT JUNK! I see it as a prized jewel found at the bottom of the deep deep ocean of love. It's my crown gem - and when I get playful, it becomes Mr. EEL.

**AxetheCapitol**: Sometimes there are just no words - Anyway, I'm down. Just hand me a battle axe and I'll get them!

**NerdonWheels**: First you have to get off of your / Katniss' morphine drip.

**AxetheCapitol**: Damn.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Oh yes, and Catnip, Jo, you ladies will have to be in accelrated training. I've been bulking up my abs and pecs and biceps and triceps, and quads and hamstrings for a long long time to be in tip top military condition. You have to pass basic training to be in combat.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: I trained for the Hunger Games twice. I think I can handle it.

**AxetheCapitol**: While _spleenless_, brainless?

**NerdonWheels**: If you have the determination, I believe you will go far, Katniss.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Catnip, let me show you what happens in military training.

_Gale walked into Katniss' room. He pulled off the top of his camouflage top and stripped out of his pants leaving his camo briefs on. "Holy Mother of F-ing Snow!" Jo gasped. "How can you not want that, Brainless?" Katniss shook her head at her friend. Gale rolled his shoulders, flexed his arms, and otherwise made his muscles ripple under his skin. He then did fifty perfect military push ups on the floor and then 100 sit-ups. "That's just a tenth of the basic training workout." Gale said. Katniss' jaw dropped. Gale grinned and flexed his muscles as he saw his hunting partner's eyes flick up and down his body. "However, I think you both can handle it." He balled up his clothes and walked down the hallway hearing other people whistle and cat-call to him. "Thank you! Thank you! Just going to heavy arms practice!" He called._

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Is Gale allowed to use his muscles as a recruiting tool?

**Hott4Annie**: I do all the time! Well - for promoting surfing, swimming, and trident lessons that I teach back in D4!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Beetee, will you go to the Capitol?

**NerdonWheels**: No. I am not in the condition to train. I can be of better use with the technology here.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Jo?

**AxetheCapitol**: I'm going!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: I guess I'm going too. They'll expect me to. But - I guess - for Peeta's sake - I'm going to fight for him.

**WeaponsRawesome**: CATNIP? SERIOUSLY? NOOOOO!

**Hott4Annie**: She hasn't fallen for your hottness, Gale?

**WeaponsRawesome**: No *sob* I've thought of everything.

**Hott4Annie**: What about streaking?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: GALE, I will shoot an arrow through your unmentionables SO FAST if you even THINK about -

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: GALE AND KATNISS, I SWEAR ON ALL MY ALCOHOL - STOP! NOW!

**NerdonWheels**: Well - that settles it. Gale, Jo, Katniss, and possibly Finnick will go to the Capitol. Boggs will meet with you all tomorrow morning to discuss it, but I'm glad we got everything sorted out beforehand.

[end chat session]


	16. Chapter 16

_"WOOO!" Gale, Beetee, Plutarch, Boggs, and Haymitch cheered as Finnick and Annie walked hand in hand into the dining hall a few days after Beetee, Gale, and Katniss' return from Two. _

_"I'M GONNA MARRY MY HOTT HOTT SWIMMER GIRL!" Finnick cheered. "That's right, I'm engaged!" He plopped down on the bench next to the other victors after pulling up a chair for Annie. She smiled and held out her ring made out of sea-stone. _

_"So, when will you sign your papers?" Boggs asked thinking about the revised compartment assignment paperwork Finnick and Annie would sign to indicate they were a married rather than cohabitating couple. _

_"Papers?" Finnick asked confused. _

_"Yes. The things you write on -" Haymitch began. _

_"Yes, but I doubt they just sign papers in Four." Beetee interjected. "There has to be some sort of unique district ceremony. For example - Wiress and my ceremony incorporated the artful use of wire." _

_"Did you two walk down the aisle wearing nothing but wire? Or did you wait starkers with a wire tied strategically around -" Finnick asked before Annie kicked him to cut him off. Beetee blushed very darkly as people around them laughed awkwardly. "What? It's an honest question!" _

_"Actually, I was talking to Coin, and we should throw you two a wedding." Plutarch said thoughtfully. "It will bring cheer to the country to see two young people beginning a future in the midst of this revolution." _

_"Oh - I've always dreamed of marrying my Finny!" Annie gushed dreamily. _

_"Has to go through Coin." Boggs interjected. _

_"I know. Finnick, why don't you, Annie, and I meet with Coin later today." Plutarch suggested. Finnick grinned. _

_"Oh just you wait, I have the best outfit picked out!" Finnick gushed. _

_"Finnick, bro, please tell me you're not getting married in your speedos." Gale pleaded. _

_"You'll see." Finnick said winking. _

_Plutarch's idea won out. After several weeks of fierce negotiations with Coin, the Odairs got their wedding. Annie was dressed in a green ball gown and Finnick was in a nice suit and tie. Finnick and Katniss had used rope to make a net that was draped around the couple as part of the ceremony. Someone from District Ten officiated the ceremony. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Finnick and Annie Odair!" The whole district cheered as Annie and Finnick walked down the long aisle to a large dance floor that was lit in a sea-green shimmering light to make it look as if they were dancing on water. "And now, please join me in congratulating the Odairs as they take the floor for their first dance as husband and wife!" Everyone cheered as someone with a laptop began playing: Finnick and Annie's Wedding Playlist. The song "Beautiful Life" thumped through the speakers as Finnick and Annie began dancing. Other hip-hop dance music interposed with music from District Twelve enticed others to the dance floor. Johanna prodded Katniss to dance with her sister for a few songs. Haymitch sang along in between large gulps of liquor. _

_The reception lasted for several hours before several kitchen staff rolled out the wedding cake. Everyone gasped looking at the intricate frosting designs. "Wow! Oh wow!" Annie gasped. "Oh - Finnick - it's beautiful! I - I can't eat it, Finnick!" _

_"Of course we can, baby." Finnick assured his new wife. "Peeta would be sad if we didn't." Johanna looked at Katniss' face as she stared open-mouthed at the cake. _

_"Peeta - I - I can't believe he made this -" Katniss whispered. _

_"Better believe it, brainless." Johanna quipped. "C'mon, you really think they just turned him loose in an industrial kitchen? He probably had to be pumped full of meds to focus." _

_"Yeah -" Katniss sighed. She watched Finnick and Annie cut their first piece of cake. They counted to three and shoved the cake in each other's faces. The crowd joined them in laughing as they licked and kissed the cake off each other's faces. Katniss got a piece of cake with a frosting sail-boat. She stared at it as she sat at one of the small round tables surrounding the dance floor with Johanna. "Oh, Peeta." she sighed looking at the design and picking at the edge of her cake with her fork. _

_"Well, he must be feeling ok enough to do this little art project." A deep voice said. Katniss gasped as a large hand swooped down and scooped up half the sail-boat on her piece of cake. "Mm - this will definitely help you maintain your caloric intake for training, Catnip." Gale said as he leaned against the table toward Katniss while seductively licking the icing off his fingers. "Hm?" Katniss scowled. "Oh, c'mon. Bread boy frosted the whole damn thing, might as well eat it." He scooped up another line of frosting. "Mm - so good." _

_"Go away, Gale." Katniss said sourly. Gale shrugged and walked away. He found Posy and picked her up on his shoulders to dance. _

_"Don't waste your food, brainless. Just scarf it down." Johanna said before belching. She licked her crumbs off her plate and looked around. "There's a hot soldier I want to dance with. See ya!" Katniss ate her cake because she would feel guilty wasting something Peeta had worked on. Prim hurried over eager to dance more. Katniss smiled at her little duck and danced even though her ribs and side still ached from her District Two injury. _

_Finally the reception ended with the guests forming a long tunnel and cheering as the Odairs skipped through and left to enjoy their evening in their compartment. Katniss and Johanna went back to their compartment. "Well, that was fun." Johanna said from her bed. She noticed her roommate looking despondent "Oh, don't worry about Peeta. I mean, he did the freaking CAKE. He'll be FINE, brainless. Just go to sleep." _

_"Good night, Johanna." Katniss muttered. "Ow - my ribs hurt from dancing." _

_"Yeah, but Plutarch now has footage of the amazing dancing Mockingjay." Johanna dodged a pillow thrown her way. "Night, brainless." _

* * *

A/N: Some parts of the wedding were AU, but I tried to think of what would make the Odair wedding fun.


	17. Chapter 17

_Katniss visited Johanna in the hospital before she went back to the compartment to get ready for her departure from District Thirteen. "You'd better get 'em, for me, Brainless." Johanna said grinning looking at her pine needle ball Katniss had made for her. _

_"I will. Don't worry." Katniss said grinning. _

_"I'll be watching out for you." Johanna said holding up her iPhone. "Beetee will probably talk to you guys on this thing." _

_"Ok." Katniss replied. "Well, I'd better visit my mom and sister. See you around, Jo." _

_"Kill Snow for me, Brainless!" Johanna called from the doorway. Katniss laughed. After visiting her parents, she settled in her compartment. True to Johanna's word, her phone buzzed as she was climbing into bed. _

**NerdonWheels**: Hey everyone! I just wanted to chat with everyone before some of us head to the Capitol.

**HottHubbyOdair**: Uh - I talked to Plutarch - um - do we have to chat NOW? Mr. Eel just woke up!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Does he ever sleep? No - just DON'T ANSWER THAT!

**NerdonWheels:** Finnnick, I'll chat with you in the morning.

**WeaponsRawesome**: I'll brief him on the plane.

**NerdonWheels**: Ok. Sounds good. Finnick, you're excused from this chat. You and Mrs. Odair have a good evening.

**HottHubbyOdair**: WE'RE GONNA HAVE AN AWESOMELY AMAZING HOTT EVENING! THANKS SO MUCH VOLTS! WOOOO! MR. EEL IS GONNA HAVE FUN!

[HottHubbyOdair has left the chat]

**ReluctantMockingjay**: That was awkward.

**AxetheCapitol**: He just got married, Brainless.

**NerdonWheels**: Ok, so, Gale, Katniss, make sure you tell Finnick that Peeta will be replacing Johanna as the other Victor on Squad 451.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: WHAT!?

**WeaponsRawesome**: NOOOO! ***_NOOOOOOOO_**** _NNNNNOOOOOOO_! OH FOR THE LOVE OF PANEM, WHY!? WHY? ******_WHY?_*****

**ReluctantMockingjay**: GALE SHUT THE SNOW UP! Volts - Peeta is on like 15 different meds. Why is he coming?

**WeaponsRawesome**: YEAH! WHY? ***WHHHHHYYYYYYY***

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: GALE, STSU! I'm not gonna say it again, boy!

**NerdonWheels**: Because Coin signed an Executive Order assigning Peeta to your squad. It's already in the Panem Westlaw database.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Well - at least he's able to help out - wait - if he thinks I'm a mutt... uh oh.

**AxetheCapitol**: He probably won't kill you right then and there, Brainless.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: But - given the right circumstances, he could still try and kill me.

**WeaponsRawesome**: I'll protect you, my Catnip, baby! With my AK-47, my M-16, my surface to air rocket launcher, oh yes, my militarized bow and arrows, my grenades, and if I have to, with my hard strong muscles!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Thanks?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Katniss. Trust Gale. That's an order.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Ok.

**WeaponsRawesome**: WOO! AAAWYEAH!

**NerdonWheels**: Oh, you guys remember how to work the holo Boggs has, right?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Yup.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yup. And Finnick knows too.

**NerdonWheels**: Good.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: So, I know we're just going to be 'fake shooting stuff up' which is LAME, but if we just *happen* to be by the Presidential Mansion and Snow just happens to be in the Oval Office and the curtains just happen to be open...

**NerdonWheels**: I know you want to kill Snow, Katniss. Just - you'll know when to move on it. We have your back.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: I don't want Coin / Plutarch / etc. to know.

**NerdonWheels**: Noted. I figured.

**WeaponsRawesome**: My hunting partner has Snow as her prey and I'll help her :D :D :D

**AxetheCapitol**: Kill Snow, Katniss! It HAS to be you that does it! Everyone wants you to!

**NerdonWheels**: Ok, everyone, we got a long day ahead of us! Good luck on getting off to the Capitol and I'll be in touch, ok?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yay! CAPITOL TOMORROW!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Thanks for all your help, Beetee. I really appreciate it.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Wanna roll over to my place and drink some beer while they're on the plane?

**Nerdonwheels**: I'll think about it. Good luck everybody! We can win this thing!

[end of chat session]


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is where my story deviates a bit from Mockingjay. Team Gale and Finnick fans might enjoy the adaptations. Team Peeta: sorry!

* * *

_"E4." Gale said. Finnick squinted at his board. They were in a canvas tent on the outskirts of the Capitol with the other rebel army units. Squad 451 was taking a break from doing propos in the morning. _

_"SNOW!" Finnick swore. Gale chuckled. _

_"Hunter strikes again!" Gale growled. Katniss looked over from her seat where she was braiding her hair per Cressida's request. Gale cackled. "Ok. F6." _

_"SNOW!" _

_"Seriously?" Peeta asked. He and Boggs sat down near Gale. "Gale, Finnick hasn't touched you at all!" Boggs yanked on the handcuffs shackling Peeta to himself. _

_"Hey! I'm 5 and 0! Shut up!" Gale snapped. "Don't ruin my concentration!" _

_"Oh my Panem, Gale. It's only Battlecraft! Chill out!" Katniss snapped looking at the game board in front of Gale. Various plastic renditions of hovercrafts were pegged into a grid on the board. _

_"Yes, but I DOMINATE Finny here!" Gale said grinning. Peeta looked over at Finnick. _

_"Finnick, you put your crafts in an A formation last time." Peeta remarked. _

_"SHUT UP, PEETA!" Finnick yelled. Just then everyone's iPhone buzzed. "Gale, after this chat, you're going DOWN, buddy!" _

_"Whatever pretty boy." Gale muttered. Peeta was complaining about being bored, so Boggs dragged him away to build a fire and roast some biscuits from cans of rations. Peeta was moaning that vacuum packed dough wasn't the same as homemade dough. The rations officer told Peeta to shut it which he did. _

**NerdonWheels**: Good afternoon, Squad 451! Tech got the morning propos! You guys look really great!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yes, shooting at glass is SO AWESOME (sarcasm)

**AxetheCapitol**: Dude, Gale, I don't care if you shoot at fake targets! I emailed Cressida and told her to keep you dressed in those artfully torn fatigues. HOLY SNOW, you have a FREAKING AMAZING BODY!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Awkward, Jo. Awkward.

**AxetheCapitol**: That's just because you wanna jump Peeta's hijacked body, Mockingjay!

**WeaponsRawesome**; NO SHE **DOES NOT!**

**HottHubbyOdair**: How do I look, Jo? Has Annie seen the propos? Does she think I look HOTT?

**AxetheCapitol**: Annie hasn't been feeling so great these last few days, but she has seen your propos.

**HottHubbyOdair**: WHAT THE SNOW? MY HOTT ANNIE IS SICK? NOOOOOO!

**AxetheCapitol**: Odair, calm the F down! She probably just has the stomach bug going around Thirteen. She projectile vomited all over the intake doctor, but after an IV she was fine.

**NerdonWheels**: She's organizing a care package to be sent to the squad soon.

**HottHubbyOdair**: She should send me my speedos!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Boy, it's the middle of winter in the Capitol! NO!

**NerdonWheels**: So, Katniss, how's Mission Assassination going?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: If we'd stop blowing up fake crap like shooting into empty buildings, it would go so much better. Though Boggs wants to move us actually into the Capitol WOOT!

**HottHubbyOdair**: Um... Boggs says that we're not going unless it's safe.

**WeaponsRawesome**: It's the freaking Capitol. Ya think it's going to be 100 safe?

**NerdonWheels**: As safe as it can be for propos.

**WeaponsRawesome**: I JUST WANNA BLOW SOME REAL STUFF UP LIKE CAPITOL SOLDIERS!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Gale, SHUT UP ABOUT WANTING TO BLOW STUFF UP! I WANNA KILL FREAKING SNOW!

**HottHubbyOdair**: WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING for like ALL NIGHT? I end up having really nice dreams about Annie that are interrupted by you two screaming at each other!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Oh, THAT'S what that was. Aurelius told me that Boggs emailed him saying that you would moan loudly in your sleep, Odair. Aurelius wanted us on the ground to monitor you closely.

**HottHubbyOdair**: I'm fine. Well - fine considering my hottie Annie isn't with me :( Oh,BTW, Peeta sleeps chained to four different people. He's screamed KATNISS IS A MUTT really loud last night.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Causing ME to try and defend MY Catnip which causes HER to kick ME in my - well - and then she yells at ME for waking her up.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: GALE!

**NerdonWheels**: Katniss, may I give you a piece of advice? Just let Gale protect you, ok? I did everything I could to protect Wiress in the arena and I wish I had been healthier to protect her even more. I know how Gale feels, so just let him, ok?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: K. Beetee. When you put it like that.

**NerdonWheels**: Thanks.

**WeaponRawesome**: THANK YOU BEETEE, YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!

**AxetheCapitol**: Ok, - GALE and KATNISS, don't get all lovey - dovey until one of you arrows Snow, ok?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Ok. Yeah - no. I just want to kill Snow. It's like honestly, nothing else matters now.

**WeaponsRawesome**: :''( She really doesn't care about me - ahem - anything else.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Katniss, Gale, and Finnick, you guys listen to Boggs. If Boggs eats it, you listen to whoever he gives the Holo to. Gale, and Finnick, you guys are to protect the Mockingjay. Mockingjay, don't you DARE argue with me, sweetheart. This is an official order from Coin. Boggs will tell you.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Oh, Boggs just got an email from Coin and wants Squad 451 to meet up. We gotta go.

**NerdonWheels**: Best of luck to all of you. You have District Thirteen's wholehearted support, Squad 451!

**HottHubbyOdair**: I'll pass that on to Boggs. He'll appreciate that.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Thanks, Beetee!

[end chat session]


	19. Chapter 19

_Squad 451 had finally reached the center of the Capitol. Suddenly their propo became a real battle when Boggs stepped on an unmarked mine. He handed the Holo to Katniss who suddenly was responsible for the rest of the squad. She, Gale, and Finnick led the way to get everyone to safety. Pollux took over the role of navigator once they had dropped below ground to the sewer system. He led the way to a ladder that would lead them above ground once the lizard mutts came after Katniss. "GO - JUST GO!" Peeta yelled hoisting people up the ladder. _

_"Peeta -" Katniss called. His blazing blue irises blackened. Clenching his fist, he yanked on the handcuff connecting him to Finnick. _

_"KATNISS - GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared. "NOW!" he glared at the lizards. "NOT YOUR MUTT! NOT YOUR KATNISS - MINE!" he yelled before launching himself at them. Katniss screamed before Finnick pushed her up the ladder. Gale held her back so she wouldn't climb back into the hole. Pollux helped Finnick through the manhole. He yelled down at Castor who held onto the lid to the manhole. _

_"Pollux! Get out of here!" Pollux shook his head frantically and grabbed Castor's hand. __"I am NOT letting any lizards get above ground! I need to close this up! NOW, little brother. NO! You are NOT dying below ground, now get out there and protect Cress! GO!" Pollux squeezed his twin brother's hand before multiple hands reached down and helped him up. Castor nodded to him before replacing the manhole cover. They could hear him struggling to tighten it. It latched seconds before they heard a sickening thump. _

_"Peeta -" Katniss whispered. "PEETA!" Gale took a swing at Katniss with the butt of his rifle and knocked her unconscious. _

_"GALE, WHAT THE SNOW WAS THAT FOR?" Finnick yelled. _

_"GET US TO SAFETY! NOW! She's knocked out! She won't fight us!" Gale hollered. He hoisted his hunting partner's limp form over his shoulder and they began running. They stopped when they got to an apartment. Cressida wrapped Pollux in a hug as he sobbed. Katniss was beginning to wake up. Finnick found an ice-pack in the refrigerator and held it to the large goose egg on her forehead. _

_"Peeta - Peeta -" Katniss gasped. Gale found some sleeping powder in the bathroom and poured some into a can of lamb stew. _

_"Peeta would want you to eat this." Gale said spoonfeeding the Mockingjay. _

_"Peeta -" Katniss whispered before falling asleep again. _

_"Great. You just going to keep her asleep for the whole battle?" Finnick asked. _

_"Shut up, Odair!" Gale yelled. _

_"Dude - I'm not criticizing you. That's genius!" Finnick replied. "Hell, I'd want to be knocked out if I saw Annie die. You're more of a sharp-shooter than me. I'll carry her." _

_"You have your trident." Gale reasoned. _

_"Yeah, I can do that one handed. Let's grab some food and get out of here." _

_"I know where we can go." Cressida said from the couch. She was rubbing Pollux's back as he sobbed into his hands. She kissed his forehead. "Babe, we're going to a safehouse." He nodded. The squad went to Tigris' shop and settled in her basement. Gale fed Katniss some more sleeping powder that would put her out for eight hours. They decided to get some sleep as they were sure no one knew of their hiding place. Gale settled Katniss against him as they snuggled on some fur pelts. Pollux and Cressida were asleep as soon as their heads hit their fur mattress. Finnick fell asleep shortly after Tigris closed and locked the door. _

_As morning dawned the next day, Gale and Finnick woke to their iPhones buzzing. Katniss was still woozy from the sleeping powder, so Gale silenced her phone. "I'll talk to them, Catnip." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and pressed her cheek against his warm pecs. _

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Squad 451, any of you, if you are ok, please answer now!

**HottHubbyOdair**: Coming at you from the fur shop in The Capitol.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Gale here.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Where the hell is our Mockingjay?

**HottHubbyOdair**: Still high on sleeping powder courtesy of Gale.

**AxetheCapitol**: HOLY MOTHER OF F ING SNOW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM HAPPENED OUT THERE?

**WeaponsRawesome**: You guys saw Boggs go down?

**NerdonWheels**: Yes. We did. Then there were several massive explosions and reports that all of you were dead.

**WeaponsRawesome**: We went into the sewer system. Pollux Smith led us through there. Unfortunately we were chased by lizard mutts. Peeta jumped on them sacrificing himself and Castor shoved us all out before closing the manhole.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: So we lost Peeta and Castor?

**WeaponsRawesome**: And Mesalla and Boggs and the Leegs and Jackson.

**NerdonWheels**: Ouch. My condolances to you all.

**HottHubbyOdair**: Thank you so much, Beetee. How's my Annie doing? Does she know I'm ok? Does she still think I'm dead?

**NerdonWheels**: She will be delighted to know you are alive, Mr. Odair. We were originally going to wait to tell you when you got back, but I suppose you should know now: You and Annie have a little Odair on the way.

**HottHubbyOdair**: OH MY PANEM! ANNIE AND I MADE A HOTT HOTT SWIMMER BABY? Under normal circumstances, I'd be ESTATIC and STREAKING all over the place screaming the news! But - ah - as everyone's more subdued...

_Finnick looked around at everyone who was half-awake or dozing. "EVERYBODY!" He called. They all sat up startled. "GOOD NEWS!" He cheered. "When we get back, we will have the honor of congratulating my wife Annie Odair who is gonna pop out a HOTT HOTT SWIMMER BABY!" Everyone laughed. "Oh man - guys - I know we're in a war zone, but this is seriously -" _

_"That's good news. Congratulations." Cressida said smiling. Tigris nodded. _

_"Congratulations." She said. Katniss and Pollux smiled at Finnick who grinned back. Gale high-fived him before they all returned to the chat. _

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Hey, Volts! Send Annie this message: Michel Phelps Odair, buddy, your daddy loves you and hopes you will grow up to be hott like your mother and myself!

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: I broke out the champainge for you, Odair. I drank the whole bottle for ya too!

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: THANKS SO MUCH!

**NerdonWheels**: Is Katniss still on a mission to kill Snow, or should we try and get you guys back?

**WeaponsRawesome**: I think she still wants to do it. I'll ask her once she's more coherent.

**AxetheCapitol**: Is she freaking out or what?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Um - well - right now she's still out of it and running her hands up and down my chiseled abs and pecs for warmth :D But she's calm.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: We'll let you get back to planning everything. We're just glad - many of you are here.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Thanks Beetee and Haymitch! We can still do this thing!

**WeaponsRawesome**: I know our Mockingjay can do this, and we are all behind her. Thanks so much for your support!

**NerdonWheels**: We are all rooting for you Squad 451! Gale, Finnick, Katniss, Cressida, and Pollux - I know you can do this and I am also very sorry for the losses you all have incurred. We will make sure your loved ones will not have died in vain.

[end of chat session]

* * *

A/N: A bit more serious considering the content, but this is the way I had wanted Mockingjay to go if I was writing THG.


	20. Chapter 20

_That day Squad 451 discussed strategy. "So, you all want to do mission assassination? It's not just me?" Katniss asked worriedly. Pollux nodded his head eagerly along with everyone else._

_"Yes. We all want to kill Snow." Finnick said. "I don't want Michel Phelps Odair to grow up under his tyranny."_

_"We don't want our kids to either." Cressida said before blushing realizing she had said that while snuggling against Pollux. He chuckled and gave everyone a thumbs up._

_"Catnip, everyone wants to do this, don't worry." Gale said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against the hard warm muscle that was his chest and abdomen and sighed as he wrapped his burly arms around her. She relaxed a bit in his arms._

_"Well - thanks guys." Katniss said. Gale nodded and pressed his lips to her neck. She didn't protest. "Mmm - Gale?" Katniss asked._

_"Mmhm?" Gale said breathing in Katniss' scent as he pressed his face against her braid and her skin._

_"You're embarrassing me." She said simply. "Hand over the holo." They looked at it for the rest of the day and planned their route on a paper map Cressida and Tigris had sketched of city center. After dinner Gale, Finnick and Katniss got out their iPhones to update Beetee, Haymitch, and Johanna of their progress. _

**ReluctantMockingjay:** Hi everyone.

**NerdonWheels**: Hi, Katniss. I'm assuming you all are still in hiding?

**WeaponsRawesome**: Yup.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Present! Yeah! We were just talking strategy the whole day.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: And?

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Katniss still wants to kill snow.

**AxetheCapitol**: Tell us something we don't know, pretty boy!

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Tigris has fur speedos in her inventory.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Tell us something we WANT to know that we don't already know, boy!

**WeaponsRawesome**: We plan to reach the presidential mansion tomorrow using disguises.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Tigris is going to provide us with fur coats and such. We'll make our way to the presidential mansion and see if Snow is home.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Knock knock: RATA-TAT-TAT TAT - BAM! MR. PRESIDENT, DIE!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Um - something like that.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: My trident can probably break through glass and Katniss can aim with her bow and arrow!

**NerdonWheels**: You guys still have to get to the mansion first. Are you all aware of how many pods there are?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Yes. We have the holo.

**AxetheCapitol**: Well, you guys made it this far, you should be able to do this.

**WeaponsRawesome**: Have Coin and Plutarch realized we're all on Mission Assassination yet?

**NerdonWheels**: No. They just think you're trying to take out Capitol soldiers as you go, but I take it that will happen anyway.

**WeaponsRawesome**: YUP!

**ReluctantMockingjay**: You guys have any other questions / advice / etc?

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Yeah. Stay alive.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Besides that.

**AxetheCapitol**: Don't loose any more organs, Brainless / Spleenless!

**WeaponsRawesome**: Don't worry, I'll protect my Catnip! :D

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: We got this, guys! We'll keep you posted!

**NerdonWheels**: Thanks for checking in! Best of luck to you all!

[end of chat session]


	21. Chapter 21

_Tigris bundled everyone up in furs before the crew made their way to the center of the Capitol. Katniss huddled close to Gale as he and Finnick took out some Capitol soldiers. They had a close call where Gale and Katniss were briefly separated when a street collapsed from under them. Finally they reached the Presidential mansion. The streets surrounding it were barricaded off yet Capitol children were standing in the back yard. Some were huddled in groups looking at the marble columned balcony hopefully thinking they could go inside and warm up quickly. "Something's not right." Katniss said worriedly to Gale. Parachutes came down from a hovercraft. Gale gulped knowing exactly what they were. Suddenly the packages exploded. Another wave of people ran into the Presidential Mansion's back yard. Katniss recognized them as medics from District Thirteen. She noticed one small blonde medic in particular with her shirt sticking out like a duck-tail. "PRIM!" Katniss screamed running toward her. "PRIM!" She reached Prim as the second wave of parachutes went off. Katniss and Prim were a tangle of flames, arms, and legs. Katniss screamed as something or someone much heavier than herself fell on her and her sister. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was whispering, "It's ok little duck." and looking up into Seam grey eyes. _

__**ArmySeam**: Hi. Katniss is stable. I saw her when I went to the burn clinic today.

**NerdonWheels**: That's good. Gale, Hey! You changed your name.

**ArmySeam**: Uhhuh. I decided that certain weapons are NOT awesome.

**HottieBabyDaddyOdair**: How's Prim?

**ArmySeam**: Decent. Still in isolatiion in the burn unit. Worse than Katniss, but she's hanging in there. Strong kid.

**AxetheCapitol**: That's good. Katniss would freak if Prim died.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: It's over. And there's not enough beer in Panem...

**NerdonWheels**: Um, *technically* it's not over.

**ArmySeam**: What?

**HottieBabyDaddyOdair**: What?! Don't tell me I'm going to be sent somewhere else! Annie and I have been in our apartment making out - I mean - up for lost time!

**AxetheCapitol**: Um - TMI! Just T.M.I, Finnick! Oh god...

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Hi.

**ArmySeam**: CATNIP! :D :D :D :D :D HI!

**NerdonWheels**: How are you?

**ReluctantMockingjay**: In the hospital per usual. My skin grafts on my fingers have healed enough for me to type on this thing.

**NeverMentoringEverAgain**: Well, you guys did an amazing job out there, sweetheart.

**AxetheCapitol**: You and Coin still have to decide who gets to kill Snow.

**NerdonWheels**: Oh yes, and once Katniss gets better, us Victors have to have a meeting.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: About?

**NerdonWheels**: She just said we'd have to have a meeting.

**ReluctantMockingjay**: Yay - sarcasm -

[ReluctantMockingjay has signed off]

**ArmySeam**: She's still really out of it thanks to morphine and such.

**NerdonWheels**: How is she doing with loosing Peeta?

**ArmySeam**: I dunno. She gets sad but she hasn't socked me when I've come to visit :D Of course that's because I'm getting burn care on an outpatient basis but... yeah.

**NerdonWheels**: Ok. I think she just knows she has to keep going. That's what I've been doing. Well, I'll let everyone get back to resting. We'll chat soon!

[end of chat session]


	22. Chapter 22

_Katniss walked around the Presidential mansion aimlessly. She poked around in a closet full of fabrics. She dug around and found a chef's uniform in the back. Pulling it out, she sighed and hung it up. "Thinking about Peeta?" She whirled around and looked at Gale. She shrugged. "I'm not mad - I'm just wondering how you are doing, Catnip." Katniss shrugged. She didn't talk much to anyone and Dr. Aurelius attributed it to the shock from her and Prim being severely injured coupled with finally grieving Peeta's death. _

_"Yeah. And Prim." Katniss said quietly. Prim had been moved to a hospital in District Four where they had a burn unit. _

_"Prim's doing ok. I talked to Rory." Katniss raised her eyebrows. "He said she's smiling more." _

_"More?" Katniss asked, her eyes narrowing. _

_"Um - Rory visited Prim almost every day in Thirteen." Gale gulped as Katniss' silver eyes narrowed. _

_"Gale." She said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me that A BOY WAS IN MY SISTER'S HOSPITAL ROOM EVERY DAY?" She screamed. Gale gulped. _

_"Um -" Gale stammered. "But - Katniss - the doctors said that it really boosted Prim's morale which helped keep her immune system strong and everything!" Katniss sighed. _

_"Gale?" Katniss asked. They were sitting on the piles of fabric. Gale looked at his hunting partner. "Were those your bombs?" Gale sighed. "Gale?" _

_"I dunno. I mean - Beetee and I helped design them but we - well - we weren't the ones giving the order." They jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Gale called. _

_"My chair can't fit in that little closet, kids." Beetee said laughing. "Here." He handed them their iPhones. "Just a hint, chit-chat about the revolution should be kept to these." He said in a low voice. Gale and Katniss nodded before hanging out on the second floor balcony before joining Haymitch and Effie for dinner. After dinner, their iPhones rang. _

**NerdonWheels**: Hi everyone! We've been in the Presidential Mansion about a month. How's everyone doing?

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: I can't believe Coin won't let me in the Oval Office anymore!

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: Um... don't you need like extra security clearance?

**ArmySeam**: No - oh wait - Yes. Beetee and I have that extra EXTRA clearance... Finnick, what did you do?

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: I was enjoying the view from the floor to ceiling windows when upon President Coin's entrance, I promptly jumped on top of her desk and serenaded her with the song: Hail to the Chief!

**AxetheCapitol**: Yeah, while _butt naked!_

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: FINNICK, YOU STREAKED THE OVAL OFFICE?

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: The whole Presidential Mansion! I had wanted to do that ever since my first victory tour. MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: Gross. Just gross, Finnick!

**ArmySeam**: So is there any other reason we're chatting other than Finnick warning everyone to NOT streak the Oval Office?

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: Yeah. I saw Snow out in the Rose Garden. He sleeps in the shed chained up and stuff with the secret service making sure he doesn't leave, but still - can I say - WEIRD?

**NerdonWheels**: Yeah, he's going to die here. Katniss, I think you're going to shoot him.

**ArmySeam**: Are you still up for that, Catnip?

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: Sure. Coin is expecting me to.

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: Oh, speaking of the devil -

**AxetheCapitol**: DON'T CALL THE PRESIDENT THAT YOU DRUNK BRAINLESS -

**ArmySeam**: Ahem - Haymitch, you were saying?

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: I was saying that Coin is going to be president once Snow dies. She's not just an interim leader. How does everyone feel about that?

**AxetheCapitol**: Well, she *did* want to have one last Games with the Capitol brats -

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: JO!

**ArmySeam**: Catnip, you voted to have it too!

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: Yeah, so Coin would think I was on her side.

**NevermentoringEVERAGAIN**: Are you, sweetheart?

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: Uh...

**ArmySeam**: No. She's not. In fact, we think Coin is like a mega-control freak that's like Snow in a woman's body. And who doesn't like the Hunger Games as much.

**NerdonWheels**: Does it surprise you that we all feel the same way?

**YeahIwastheMockingjay**: No.

**NevermentoringEVERAGAIN**: Good. I guess we'll just think of something, meanwhile, everyone just pretend - well - just keep acting... "normal."

**NerdonWheels**: Thanks, our mentor!

**NevermentoringEVERAGAIN**: Beetee, bring me some wine since the wine cellar is by your computer room!

**NerdonWheels**: *sigh* Ok.

[End chat session]


	23. Chapter 23

_Katniss dressed in her Mockingjay uniform and got herself ready to kill Snow. She looked around at the courtyard of the Presidential Mansion. Gale was beside her. Finnick and Annie were inside as Annie spent a lot of time resting. Beetee was also inside as he didn't care to watch yet another person die. Humming to himself, he repaired a motherboard of a computer that would go in one of the conference rooms. Haymitch stood among the crowd and took a large gulp of wine. It was expensive Capitol wine that officials drank, but Haymitch preferred drinking it straight from the bottle rather than from a crystal glass. "Shoot straight." Gale whispered. Katniss nodded. She loaded her arrow and five seconds later, Coin fell from the balcony. Dead. Mass chaos broke out and Katniss wound up locked in her old room in the training center. After getting her bearings, she pulled her iPhone out that she had hidden in the folds of her Mockingjay outfit. _

**NerdonWheels**: _What the wires is going on out there? _

**ArmySeam**: Katniss shot Coin.

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?

**ArmySeam**: She didn't really trust Coin.

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: You told me that already, boy, but WHY

**ArmySeam**: She gave the order to drop the bombs that burnt Prim and herself. Oh yes, and we both realized that Coin would still be an evil dictator - just an evil dictator that wouldn't have the Hunger Games.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: What!? Coin's dead? Snow's dead? WHAT'S HAPPENING? What kind of country will Michel Phelps Odair grow up in!?

**AssassinMockingjay**: Hopefully one with no crazy leaders.

**ArmySeam**: CATNIP WHAT THE HELL!

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: So, you will never be the leader, sweetheart. What where you thinking?

**AssassinMockingjay**: I was thinking: Coin must die.

**NerdonWheels**: That was obvious by your actions, but WHY?

**ArmySeam**: DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?

**AssassinMockingjay**: Shut up, Gale! I did it because I didn't trust her and she and Snow were OBVIOUSLY working together as the handoff of power and ceasefire went a little TOO smoothly and she would just rule the districts with an iron fist sans the Hunger Games.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: *whistles* You were able to think about all that while allegedly being insane or something?

**AssassinMockingjay**: WHAT?

**NerdonWheels**: Dr. Aurelius is testifying at a hearing in front of the Panem Supreme Court. He's trying to plead Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity on your behalf. So follow along.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Ok.

**ArmySeam**: Catnip, you are seriously insane, but I promise you, if you are ever allowed to leave the Training Center, we can run away and hunt and make hunter babies together.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Yeah, I want to leave the training center, and yeah, I would like to hunt and - GALE! WHAT!?

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Gale wants to make some burly hunter babies with you, Katniss! I told Annie that we should make hot hot swimmer babies together for YEARS and now Michel Phelps Odair is swimming around in her belly! :D You won't regret it, I promise!

**ArmySeam**: Catnip, pleeeeeeeeeeease?

**NerdonWheels**: Gale! One thing at a time. She needs to get out of prison, recover her sanity, say yes when you propose, and so on and so forth. I wanted to marry Wiress a week after I met her, but I had to wait a while then she had her Games two years later but luckily we got married around her Victory Tour :)

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: Volts, when you met Wiress, she was sixteen.

**NerdonWheels**: No comment, Haymitch.

**ArmySeam**: You're technically an adult according to the Panem Revised Statues!

**NerdonWheels**: Which also means she could be tried as an adult for the assassination of the President which - carries a steep penalty.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Um - whoops. Didn't think about that.

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: *ahem* that's because you're insane sweetheart.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Shut up. Oh, Gale, have you called the Burn Unit in the District Four hospital this week?

**ArmySeam**: Yeah. Prim's doing better. She didn't want to watch Snow / Coin / Whoever you wanted to kill at that moment die. Oh, she told Rory thanks for the flowers. And the signed picture.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Signed picture?

**NeverMentoringEVERAGAIN**: Oh, is that the one in his briefs -

**AssassinMockingjay**: WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM? Prim has a picture of A BOY IN HIS UNDERWEAR?

**ArmySeam**: HAYMITCH! THAT WAS CLASSIFIED - uh, between us - Um - Rory sent the picture before I could see it and - ah - he's wearing his military issue boxer-briefs and - ah - and that's all.

**AssassinMockingjay**: GALE HAWTHORNE!

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: At least it wasn't a nude picture. I had a picture of me holding a trident and the picture consisted of - just me - and - the trident. At least Annie got the first print :D

**NerdonWheels**: That is a somewhat disturbing mental image, Odair. Katniss, I checked and they're not able to trace the 4G from the training center. So just keep that iPhone hidden and you can chat with us for as long as you're at the training center.

**AssassinMockingjay**: Thanks.

[end chat session]

* * *

A/N: "What the wires" would be a D3 saying made up by Dustpool in her story "Two Useless Wires." It's a cute read FYI :)


	24. Chapter 24

_A month passed. Katniss ate her meals that were delivered to her and mostly sat and thought. She thought about Peeta, the Games, and everything that had changed since her first reaping. Beetee would stealthily break into the surveillance feed to make sure she was ok. The other Victor-Rebels and the Hawethornes were living in a wing of the Presidential Mansion while Paylor and Plutarch were interim leaders of Panem. "There's Brainless." Johanna said looking at Beetee's laptop in Beetee's office. "Looks like she just got out of the shower." _

_"GIVE ME THAT!" Gale yelped grabbing the laptop. _

_"Gale! You want to watch Brainless while she's shirtless?" _

_"No!" Gale yelped minimizing the window that showed Katniss. "I'm making sure none of YOU do!" _

_"Gale, son, chill." Haymitch said while chugging a bottle of rum. Someone sniffed next to him. _

_"Now, Haymitch, you know liquor must be drank out of a small glass." _

_"Shut up, Princess." Haymitch muttered half-heartedly. Effie wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her. _

_"Oh, Finnick wrote me." Johanna said. "He and Annie are letting me crash at their house. I told them I want to be a beach bum for a bit." Beetee smiled. _

_"Sounds like a plan." He replied. "When are you taking off?" _

_"Tomorrow. Thought I'd tell you all." _

_"Good luck." Gale said smiling. Johanna nodded. _

_"Tell Brainless I say hi and she's welcome to visit." Johanna replied. "I'll pack my stuff tonight." . Beetee looked at his laptop again. Katniss was taking a short nap in bed. _

_"Looks like she's doing ok." Beetee said smiling. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Gale checked the peephole. _

_"It's Plutarch." Gale said. _

_"Well let him in, he's the interim leader!" Effie squealed. Gale opened the door. _

_"Hi everyone!" Plutarch said grinning. "Good news! Katniss' trial is over. All three judges ruled that she was not guilty by reason of insanity, so I propose a toast to Dr. Aurelius!" Beetee, Gale, Effie and Johanna raised their water glasses. Haymitch raised the nearly empty bottle rum as they cheered the doctor. _

_"Oh yeah!" Haymitch cheered before gulping the rest of the liquid out of the bottle. _

_"When can we see her?" Gale asked eagerly. _

_"Well, I'm going to talk to her and then Aurelius will check on her and she might be hospitalized very briefly just to run some final tests, then she's free to go where ever she likes." Gale cheered. _

_"The rest of you can either stay in the Capitol and Paylor and I will help you adjust accordingly or go wherever suits you." _

_"I'll go back to Three." Beetee said. "Our - well - my home is there and -" He smiled. "I got a letter saying that the District Three Board of Education renamed my alma mater the Wiress Tesla Engineering Academy. They offered me a position there as internship coordinator." Plutarch smiled. _

_"That suits you well, Beetee. Congratulations." Plutarch said smiling. _

_"I'm going back to Twelve." Gale said. Haymitch and Effie nodded. _

_"Very good. Well, I'll chat with you all later!" Plutarch called. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Katniss looked around at her house in District Twelve. She dropped her hunting bag on the back porch and went in the back door. "I got the mail, Catnip!" Gale called from the front of the house. _

_"Put it on the table!" Katniss hollered from the kitchen. _

_"Your sister wrote ya!" Katniss hurried into the dining room and opened a letter that had the Panem Medical College letterhead. Prim enjoyed writing her letters on the stationery as she was a second year premed student. Her mother was a nurse practitioner in the trauma unit. Katniss laughed as she read her sister's letter. "What?" Gale asked. _

_"'Katniss, I gave you the band aids as a prank wedding gift because Rory dared me to. I hope you realized your real wedding present were the seeds.' Of course, I did, little duck!" Katniss laughed. Gale wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "How's your arm?" Gale peeled back the bandage on his wrist. _

_"Decent." he said. Katniss laughed. "Rory and Prim should just put their letters together." Rory was doing a fishing and marine life management internship in District Four to be closer to Prim. _

_"As long as they don't have the same return address." Katniss laughed poking her new husband. _

_"I would whip Rory myself." Gale chuckled. "He has to get past your ma." Katniss giggled. Just then their iPhones buzzed. _

**TheFreeNerd**: Hi everyone! Tomorrow's officially Mockingjay Day! Can you all believe it's been one year since the revolution was officially over?

**SeamBrewer**: Nope! Seems like - well - damn, it was a long time!

**HuntersGirl**: I wrote Paylor to ask her to *please* not call it Mockingjay day, but oh well.

**SnaredmyMockingjay**: Paylor _is_ the president, babe :D Oh, c'mon, you should be proud :)

**HuntersGirl: **I am, it's just weird.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Mikey started talking!

**TheFreeNerd**: That's great! What has he been saying?

**AlmostAxedtheCapitol**: Dada naked! I laughed SO HARD! Annie thought it was hilarious and Finnick blushed!

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: No! Wait - those weren't his official words -

**TheFreeNerd**: I think the first utterances that you recognize as words and that he means are words are words, Odair, son. Of course, Wiress and I never had any children - but - we had some nieces and nephews.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: He does know fishie and hot and mama and - um - naked.

**SeamBrewer**: Wow. Just. Wow.

**HuntersGirl**: Well, I guess I won't be taking 'teach your kid to talk' lessons from you, Odair.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Your kids will probably hunt before they can talk.

**SnaredmyMockingjay**: True. Earthworms are slow moving creatures...

**HuntersGirl**: Gale and I have been talking - teaching them to hunt will be my job and his mom and Sae can do the hard stuff like potty training and such.

**AlmostAxedtheCapitol**: Is there something you're not telling us, Brainless?

**SeamBrewer**: THE HAWETHORNES ARE GONNA HAVE A BURLY HUNTER BABY!

**HuntersGirl**: HAYMITCH! I WAS SAVING THAT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR TOMORROW!

**SeamBrewer**: They know anyway when you order random food from other districts at completely random times, sweetheart.

**TheFreeNerd**: Congratulations, Katniss and Gale!

**SnaredmyMockingjay**: Yeah! I hope he has her wits and my muscles if he's a boy and if he's a girl, I hope she looks like my Mockingjay.

**AlmostAxedtheCapitol**: aaaaw. Wait - YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME GO SAPPY STOP IT! Anyway, does anyone have a plan?

**SnaredmyMockingjay**: Well, Paylor's coming to Twelve and she'll broadcast her speech from here. Haymitch is supposed to be brewing a special blend called Revolution Brew. How's that coming by the way?

**SeamBrewer**: Oh, it tastes GREAT! Every single bottle I've sampled in the last twenty four hours GREAT! Oh man - GREAT!

**HuntersGirl**: Want to come over, Beetee, Jo, Finnick, Annie, and little Mikey? Gale and I are in the Victors Village house. We can squeeze you all in along with my mom and Prim. I told her to take a mandatory break from her med school studies for this.

**TheFreeNerd**: That sounds wonderful, Katniss! I have been walking without my cane for a month so I don't need any extra accommodations.

**HuntersGirl**: I never dreamed we'd be in a safe free Panem - and this couldn't have happened without everyone here and everyone who made the ultimate sacrifice. Thank you all so very much!

**SeamBrewer**: Everyone was rooting for you, sweetheart.

**TheFreeNerd**: We all saw potential in you from day one!

**AlmostAxedtheCapitol**: We all knew you wanted to kill Snow from the moment you got on stage, and I knew you wouldn't give up until you did, Brainless.

**HottBabyDaddyOdair**: Glad my hott hott swimmer girl and I could help!

**SnaredmyMockingjay**: Catnip, I knew your fire was capable of changing Panem, and I was proud to fight alongside you! I love you, Catnip!

**HuntersGirl**: Gale, I'm glad I'm your hunting partner for life! I'm glad I'm Mrs. Hawthorne. I love you too!

[end chat session]


	26. Epilouge

_Epilogue: _

_Three sets of little feet pattered through the woods outside of District Twelve. "C'mon, Pete!" Gale called. Peeta Thresh Hawthorne giggled as his small hunting boots made footprints in the grass. He was nearly a carbon copy of Gale complete with tan cargo pants, a dark green henley shirt, and a bright orange hunter's vest. The Hawthornes were hunting as they walked to their cabin near the lake in the woods. It was the day before Mockingjay Day also known as Rebels' Reunion day. The other Victor-rebels plus the rest of the Everdeen and Hawthorne families would be there. _

_"Rue hunt! Rue hunt!" Fourteen month old Rue Cinna Hawthorne squealed as she speared a worm with a stick. She tugged on her mother's hunting pants. "Ma! Rue hunt!" _

_"I know. I see that my little Mockingjay." Katniss laughed picking her up. She was dressed nearly like her brother and parents in little cargo pants, and a green shirt. Her dark hair was in a side braid like her mother's. _

_"Mikey! Mikey!" Pete called to a three year old boy with golden hair and bronze skin who was running around in toddler sized swimming trunks. "Wait! Don't swim yet!" _

_"We're not starting swimming lessons yet, Pete, don't worry buddy!" Michel Phelps Odair's father called from the shore of the lake where Gale and Katniss had their vacation cabin. Hazelle, Mrs. Everdeen, Posy and Prim were inside baking bread and cutting vegetables for the sandwiches. Rory and Vic were building a fire to roast the meat that Gale and Katniss were currently hunting. Annie was sitting on the steps of the porch talking to Beetee about how his fishing pole manufacturing machine was working in Four. They could hear Gale and Katniss close by. Finnick was sunbathing on a grass mat wearing only his lime green speedo._

_"Ok, hold onto this net here, buddy." Gale instructed little Peeta as they freed a skunk from a trap near the cabin. Pete helped his father put the animal in their hunting bag. An arrow whizzed by Gale's head before a squirrel fell from a tree. _

_"MOMMY CAUGHT SNACK!" Peeta squealed happily.  
_

_"She sure did!" Finnick laughed as Katniss came to the shore of the lake, bow in one hand and balancing little Rue on her hip with the other. _

_"We've been here for an hour already, brainless." Johanna chuckled after she chopped down a dead tree that would be used for making a new table. "Hey little redneck hunters, c'mere! Auntie Jo misses you brats!" She called as Rue and Peeta squealed and ran over to her outstretched arms. _

_"Shut up." Katniss laughed. "PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" She hollered at a rustling bush. "YOU AND RORY GET OUT FROM THERE **NOW**!" _

_"Can't we get a little privacy?" Rory groaned red-faced as he and Prim emerged from behind a large bush. Prim wiped her mouth on her sleeve as Katniss glared daggers at her sister. _

_"Not when you're sucking the face off of my wife's little sister!" Gale growled. _

_"Katniss, when you were seventeen, you were in the arena twice. I think I can handle kissing a boy." Prim shot back. "Besides, I helped with a complex facial reconstruction surgery last week. Getting tongue is so not a big deal." Katniss groaned. _

_"Just - you're growing up too fast, little duck." Katniss said before ruffling her sister's hair. She gave her hunting bag to Finnick and the Hawthorne boys as they began roasting the game on spits. _

_"Jo and Prim have the kids." Gale said in his wife's ear. "Let's relax before lunch." Katniss smiled and took Gale's hand. They walked for a way along the shore of the lake to a tree. Gale sat with his back to the tree and Katniss sat in his lap. She kissed Gale as his arms encircled her. They could hear their children and Mikey Odair giggling as they played near the cabin. Katniss smiled. Her dream of living by the lake with Gale Hawthorne at her side and her children growing up in a peaceful Panem had come true indeed. _


End file.
